


Apocalypses and Other Hobbies

by some_girl_from_Canada



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Incarnations of Immortality - Piers Anthony, Supernatural
Genre: Apocalypse, Auror Harry Potter, F/M, Genderswap, Harry’s a BAMF lady, Master of Death Harry Potter, Post-Hogwarts, Post-War, Winchester’s shoot first and ask questions second, post-episode: s05ep10 Abandon All Hope
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 16:16:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20549051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/some_girl_from_Canada/pseuds/some_girl_from_Canada
Summary: Harriet Potter is used to dealing with the end of the world, why should it be any different if Lucifer is the one to kick off the Apocalypse this time?Admittedly things would be much easier if the Winchester’s would stop trying to kill her.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing! This is my first fic, I’d love to know what you think :)

Death came suddenly to Harriet Jane Potter.She was sitting at her desk well after everyone else in the auror department had gone home, flipping through the latest case files when a black cloaked figure materialized behind her. Empty eye sockets bore into her back as she occasionally scratched notes in her files. A skeletal hand reached out from under the dark cloth and lightly tapped her shoulder. "Master." A deep voice sounded as the skeleton dropped to its knees, right hand over where its heart would have been. 

"Bloody hell!" The files in her hands flew as she jumped back a few paces. "Bullocks!" She cursed, looking at her once meticulously organized desk. "Dammit Zane, we've talked about this. It's creepy when you show up behind me like that." Her frown deepened as she crossed her arms, trying to regain some semblance of composure. "Least you could do is cough a little or something." She muttered bitterly as she glanced at the mess on the floor again. 

"My apologies." The figure pushed back it's hood to reveal a young man in his early thirties, concern etched across his features. "Master, someone is challenging the hold your hallows have over me. It is my understanding he wishes to begin the apocalypse." 

Harriet's eyes widened with shock. 

"Master, he is attempting to summon me now. He is quite powerful. What would you have me do?" 

"Can't the world just stay safe for once?" She huffed, shock replaced with annoyance. After the Wizarding War, Harriet was not idle. There were several nut jobs who thought they had what it took to be the next Dark Lord. Quite frankly it was more of a nuisance than anything else, the paper work alone was enough to fill libraries even Hermione would be astonished at. "Alright, go to him. I want to know what he's up to." 

Zane looked at her doubtfully, "Is that... an order, Harry?" He narrowed his eyes, barely avoiding asking 'is that wise?' Sensing his reluctance to follow through, she straightened her back and put her hands on her hips in a sorry attempt at looking intimidating. Even crouched before her, it was still clear how tiny she was next to Zane. Harriet had a seekers body after all, small and built for speed. "Yes Thanatos. Leave immediately." Her voice dripping with authority and impatience. Zane lowered his eyes. He had forgotten his place and dared to question his master's judgement. With a tight nod Zane replaced his hood, becoming Thanatos once again as magic cloaked his face to show only a skull. 

It had been unnerving at first, not only to realize she was the literal Master of Death, but that Thanatos looked so much like a Deatheater. She had wondered on more than one occasion if Voldemort had every met him personally.

Harriet's body disappeared, leaving only her head floating as she threw on her dad's old cloak. "Don't be scared, I'm coming with you." Harriet winked, a mischievous smile planted firmly on her lips. 

Thanatos coughed, attempting to hid his smile before realizing it wasn't necessary while showing his dreadful skull. 

"Ready?" She asked, green eyes twinkling with a spark of excitement. Maybe this time she would face a real challenge. 

Thanatos' slight nod was all she needed. Mortis was already waiting for them in the corridor. Thanatos held out his hand and helped Harriet on to the back of his magnificent pale steed before she put up the hood and become completely invisible. 

-

They appeared shrouded in darkness at a small farm just outside an even smaller American town. Regardless of the remote location, it was far from empty. A pit had been dug out, filled with the bodies of the women and children of the town. Surrounding the mass grave stood every surviving member, "Judging by the stench, I reckon they've all been possessed." Harriet whispered to her companion. 

"Demons." Thanatos grunted. 

"What will happen to their souls?" 

Thanatos' silence was answer enough. 

White hot rage blinded her for a moment. ' There're  hundreds of innocent people being sacrificed by some lunatic for a ritual that won't even work. ' Harriet thought, erasing a key point in the pentagon. She bared her teeth, hissing a few choice curses in parseltongue. 

Eyes filled with venom searched the crowd to find the man responsible. It was easy. The blonde man was standing in front of the assembled demons, his back to the pair. He wouldn't be alone for long however. Two young men were making their way towards the blonde, they seemed to be the only humans for miles. 

"Muggles." Harriet snorted when she realized the one sneaking up behind the blonde was armed with a gun. She pointed out the useless piece of metal to Thanatos. 

"They don't stand a chance." 

Harriet was unsurprised when the man stood up after being shot in the head at point blank range. There was no way someone powerful enough to get her attention would be killed that easily. She was unimpressed yet again by the show of force when he flung the man with the gun across the field, knocking him out. 

After some back and forth with the remaining muggle, he turned to the crowd and asked them to repeat after him. Thanatos urged his steed forward, but Harry stopped him. "Not yet. I want him to believe the ritual succeeded. It's the only way we'll truly find out what he wants." 

"We offer up our lives, blood, souls, to complete this tribute." The chant could be heard from each demon before they died. It was eerie watching the demons sacrifice themselves without hesitation. Her mind was working overtime trying to figure out what kind of a being would be able to command demons to willingly kill themselves. 

Realizing this was probably the part when the ritual was supposed to be completed Harry figured a bit of flashy magic was in order. She flicked her wand from under the invisibility cloak and the earth began to rumble. Zane rolled his eyes and muttered under his breath, "An earthquake? Really? Could you be more dramatic?" 

"Your turn." She chuckled darkly. 

Out of the corner of her eye, Harriet watched as a third man apparated the two muggles away from the farm. ' A wizard is involved? This is definitely my jurisdiction.'

Thanatos made his presence known as he approached the lunatic.

"Hellllo Death." The man smiled. 

There was something off about him. She could feel the power radiating from him. He clearly wasn't human and didn't have the stench of a demon. There were not many creatures with that kind of power. She couldn't put her finger on it. Something unpleasant tingled up her spine when a memory of facing Voldemort washed over her. 

She hopped off Mortis's side and crouched into an offensive stance. Once her wand began moving it didn't stop until the meaningless exchange between Thanatos and the blond man was over. She cast a wide array of detection charms and a few curses trying to figure out just what the bloody hell this man was. 

' Bollocks.' Whatever he was, Harriet had never encountered or even read about before. 

The man vanished with a rustling noise. Too quiet for apparition. 

The field was silent for a moment. Thanatos' dreadful skull seemed to frown. 

"I hope you got the information you were looking for." Zane huffed, pulling his hood back to once again reveal the young man behind the enchantment. 

"Mmhmm." She made a distracted sort of noise, trying to sort through the last 20 minutes for any clues. "Fascinating." 

"I'm glad you find the destruction of our world 'fascinating'." Zane rolled his eyes. 

"No, he's fascinating. Demons respect him, but he is not one of them. Human muggles want him dead, a wizard is helping them. He has enough power to summon you. I haven't the foggiest what he is." Harriet thought out loud. 

Zane snorted. "You weren't listening, were you?" 

Harriet suddenly found her fingernails very interesting. 

"He introduced himself." 

Harriet blushed, refusing to make eye contact. 

"Lucifer. The devil wants to end the world." 

Harriet burst out laughing. "No way! The devil doesn't exist!" She said between giggles. “People are plenty evil enough on their own.” Her smile faded, it was time to  work . “Here’s what we’ll do. I’ll find the muggles to find out what they know, and you can go back to work. You’ve been here too long and your part is over with anyways.” At the first signs of protest from Zane, Harriet shot him a withering look. “Don’t argue, just go. You’ve got more important things to worry about. I’ll send a patronus if I need you.” 

“Yes master.” He bowed. 

“Oh don’t give me that look. Besides, the last place I want you is anywhere near that lunatic when he figures out the ritual didn’t work. I have a feeling he won’t take too kindly.” 

Zane flipped the hood back up and mounted his pale steed. With one last nod, he left to go work on the backlog of souls that had built up in his absence. After all, souls wouldn’t guide themselves to the afterlife. 

Harriet gave one last disgusted look to the mass grave, feeling the familiar curl of rage build in her belly. Whomever that man truly was, he certainly would not be getting off easy.

One tracking spell and a short apparition later found Harriet in what appeared to be a vehicle graveyard. Sure, the sign said it was a garage but nothing seemed to be in working order. 

Harriet gripped the invisibility cloak tightly around her shoulders as she observed her marks through dirty windows. Experience and instinct wouldn’t allow her to trust her eyes alone. “ Humano revelio.” She murmured. 

Satisfied with only the presence of three humans in the rundown old house, she drew in closer to study them. Walking into trouble blind may have been her usual approach as a teenager, but older and wiser she knew dearly the value of intel. It appeared the wizard left the muggles there with a wheelchair bound muggle at least twice the other two’s age. She pushed herself into a standing position and removed her cloak. 

The house was quite as she advanced, but erupted in brief chaos when she knocked. 

“Pass me that shotgun boy!” 

“Get the salt, Sammy.” 

She stood patiently on the stoop as the men on the other side of the door prepared to fight for their lives. 

The door creaked opened and she unleashed her most startling, star studded smile normally reserved for the press. “Evening gentlemen, I believe you may be of some assistance.” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean, Sam, and Bobby are less than hospitable to their unexpected guest. But really, did anyone expect anything less from our boys?

“Evening gentlemen, I believe you may be of some assistance.” 

The woman standing in the doorway was short, but Dean wasn’t stupid enough to be set at ease by her physical stature. He knew the hidden strength things that go bump in the night had. He trained the colt at their surprise visitor from his hidden vantage point, Sam somewhere behind and to his left. He really wasn’t in the mood for this bullshit. 

“Really, is that what you think.” Bobby wheeled forward, baiting the woman into the devils trap under the rug. He pat the sawed off shotgun in his lap meaningfully. “You’d better get going little lady, shouldn’t be out so late.”

Dean watched as she smiled brilliantly again, he had to hand it to the demon or whatever it was, it sure knew how to pick a meat suit. 

“I suppose you’re right.” She stepped across the salt line into the foyer and extended a hand. “I’m Harriet by the way, lovely home you’ve got.” 

“Maybe you misunderstood. You should leave.” Bobby cocked the shotgun. 

Dean watched as instead of fear or hesitation, amusement of all things flashed in her eyes as she lowered the offered hand back to her side. 

“I’d have thought you’d know how useless that” she pointed to Bobby’s gun “is against someone like me given the company you keep.” She walked further into the house, making her way towards the kitchen and out of the devils trap. Dean shifted from his position to track her movements. “Now where are the other two? They have the information I need.” Sammy’s sharp intake of breath was quiet, but the woman made him. Fierce green eyes shot to meet Dean’s little (giant) brother’s eyes. 

Bobby squeezed the trigger, aimed straight at her chest. Rock salt fell on the linoleum, almost like it bounced off an invisible wall. “Really now. You’re trying my patience, I haven’t got all night.” She helped herself to a seat at the table, the remains of Ellen’s and Cas’ drinking competition still sticky on the cheap table. “It’d be incredibly helpful if you could come out from behind that wall, I only wish to talk.” 

Making the executive decision to  _do_ something ,  Dean stalked into the room aim never faltering. “Who are you.” He barked. 

“Do pay attention, I’ve already introduced myself. I think the question you want to ask is what do I want.” She leaned back in the chair making herself comfortable in Bobby’s kitchen, her voice deceptively light. “I want the man that just killed an entire town. I want the man who didn’t die when you shot him in the head. I want the bloody fool trying to end the world.” 

Dean took a deep breath and tossed a flask of holy water at her. “Drink.” He demanded. 

She shot him a curious look and sniffed at the flask before shrugging and taking a gulp. Okay, so maybe she wasn’t a demon after all. Didn’t mean Dean would trust her. 

“Satisfied?” She tossed the flask back. 

“I could do with a cheese burger, but that’ll do for now.” 

Sam entered the kitchen. “Maybe you should call for Cas.” He whispered into Dean’s ear. 

“Cas, is that the wizard? Do call him, he’d be useful.” The woman twirled a wooden stick idly between her fingers in a practiced motion. 

Dean narrowed his eyes. Wizard? Was she nuts? Better yet was he nuts for going along with this shit? He brought the hammer back on the colt. “Tell me why I shouldn’t put a bullet between your eyes.” 

“Do you seriously not know who I am?” 

At their silence, she looked genuinely shocked. “Harriet Potter, the Girl Who Lived, Chosen One, any of these ringing a bell?”

Dean continued his hard stare. 

“Well that’s... humbling.” She whispered under her breath. 

“Get to the point, you have 10 seconds until I kill you.” 

“Fair enough. I preserve the balance. That maniac tried to disrupt it. It’s my responsibility to deal with things that disturb the natural order.” She smiled patiently. 

It was all starting to get to Dean. He was tired, he hurt from when Lucifer threw him across the field, Ellen and Jo were dead. He’d had enough. Then this woman barged in with her British accent, and he was more then done. 

“Not good enough.” He said as he squeezed the trigger. 

She didn’t even look startled as her corpse fell to the floor. Her skeleton flashed as the colt worked its glorious magic. 

“Idjit.” Bobby cussed, rolling into the room to check the damage. “She might have known something. Least your aim was good.” He noted as a trickle of blood ran down her nose. 

“What was all that about? She knew about us, about Lucifer. Was she there?” Sammy leaned against the wall. 

“How am I supposed to know. Common we’ve got to clean this up.” He was suddenly very tired. He pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. 

“Uh Dean?” 

“What Sammy.” 

Sam didn’t need to answer. There was another uninvited guest in the kitchen. This one decidedly more skeletal in black robes. 

“You gotta be kidding me.” Dean was possibly freaking out a tiny bit. 

“Dean, call Cas.” 

“Yeah Sammy.” 

The reaper kneeled in front of the woman. “How long are you going to play dead for?” Its voice was deeper than it ought to be. 

‘ Cas get you feathered butt down here right now, things are going sideways .’ He prayed silently. 

“You ruin all my fun.” She huffed. 

“I fail to see how getting shot counts as fun, master. Honestly. I left you alone for less than an hour.” The reaper helped her stand. “I can’t stay, I just wanted to make sure you’re alright.” It cast a look around the kitchen with all three men shocked into silence. 

Dean took an involuntary step back, the thing was unlike any other reaper he’d seen. This one looked like the grim reaper from children’s stories or bad tv shows. It was horrifying to see in real life. 

“I’m fine, get back to work before Atropos gets upset again.” She brushed at the bullet wound on her forehead leaving behind undamaged skin. 

The reaper turned back to her and  _bowed_.  This was bad. Memories of the last time someone enslaved a reaper surfaced. That had been a close call, he did not want to go through that again. 

When the rustle of wings finally sounded behind him he was so thankful it hurt. Castiel stood too close, personal space was never his strong suit, but ready for a fight. He’d never been happier to see angel blade. 

“Hello, you’re the wizard Cas, correct?” The woman was back on her feet and extending her hand in greeting again. 

“I am not a wizard, Harriet Potter. It is an honour to meet you.” Cas sheathed his blade and accepted her hand. 

“Cas?!” 

“My apologies, I saw you disapparate earlier and assumed. The honour is mine.” She let loose another winning smile, ignoring the hostility from everyone in the room minus Castiel. Dean stood flabbergasted as Cas continued to make nice. 

“Dean, where is the danger?” Cas turned his steady gaze his way. 

“Are you- she- I flipping shot her!” Dean shouted. Cas frowned. 

“About that, please don’t do it again.” 

“With the colt. I shot that... that thing with the colt. And she stood up?! What the hell is going on? Two things in one day it didn’t kill?” 

“You shot her?” Cas turned wide eyed back to the woman. “I apologize for them. They are suspicious. Witches here are not like they are in Europe.” 

“A reaper called her Master.” Dean continued loudly, losing track of everything else around him the more he ranted. 

Cas tilted his head in that way he did when he thought one of them said something particularly obtuse. “Of course he called her Master.” Like it was the simplest thing in the world. 

“A witch are you serious?!” Dean aimed the colt at her heart this time, for all the good it did last time. 

“Enough. You’ll give yourself a stroke. Here-“ before Dean could do anything to prevent it she dumped a vial of who the hell knew what down his throat. Before he’d even finished swallowing he felt an overwhelming sense of calm dampen his emotions. It was the strangest sensation to stare at this woman and know he should be enraged and even fearful but only feel a sense of peace. 

“What’d you do to him.” Sammy’s voice was dangerous. 

“Gave him a calming draught, it’ll make this all much quicker.” She flipped her hand as if force feeding Dean some unknown liquid was completely fine. “It was my fault earlier to assume you knew about the wizarding world. That aside, you have to admit there are bigger issues at hand here. I’m not you enemy, I cannot allow the apoca-“ She grunted, doubled over where Sam had plunged a machete deep in her gut. 

“Check for hex bags. I can’t believe you let a witch in here.” Sam was breathing heavily. From his detached vantage point of the situation, Dean was proud of his little brother for about half a second until- 

“Now that was just unkind.” She coughed up an impressive amount of blood and yanked the blade from her abdomen. With detached horror, Dean watched her flick the stick she’d been toying with earlier and both Sam and Bobby were suddenly restrained to the nearest surface by ropes that appeared from nowhere. Unfortunately for Sammy the closest surface was the floor. “I really didn’t want to resort to these methods against muggles but you’re leaving me little choice.”

When Bobby let out a string of profanity so foul, she frowned and flicked the stick again. A gag appeared around his mouth effectively shutting him up. 

Away from the anger that would normally be consuming him right about now Dean felt something was very wrong about the woman. Apart from the obvious, the way she used magic was wrong. He’d never seen a witch be able to do what she did without hex bags, chanting, or rituals. Something wasn’t adding up. What had Cas said about European witches? It took him a moment to realize he’d said all that out loud. 

“Listen, we can debate magic some other time. I’d really like to get on preventing the end of the world if you don’t mind.” 

“Why should we trust you? Look what you’ve done.” Sam ground out from the floor. 

“Who said anything about trust? What I need is information.” She got up and crouched in front of Sam. “Now we can do this the easy way for you, or the easy way for me.” She hooked a finger under Sam’s chin to glare at him in full force. 

“Please Harriet, we will cooperate.” Castiel stepped forward. 

“Like hell we will.” Sammy spat. 

“Sam. That is not wise.” Cas crouched next to Sam, placing a hand on his shoulder. 

Silence stretched across the room. Bobby glared from his chair. Sammy frowned at Cas. Cas smiled at the woman. The woman smiled at everyone. Dean dreamily took it all in. 

“Give us a minute.” Sammy’s frown deepened. When the woman made no sign of moving he added, “Alone.” 

She shrugged and made her way to the front door before turning on her heel. “Ah, before I forget!” She waved the stick in her hand once more and all of their bindings fell away, disappearing into the nothingness they came from. Dean watched as the front door closed gently behind her, leaving them in the kitchen to stare at each other and try to figure out what the hell was going on. 

“What do we do?” Sammy said, rubbing at his recently freed wrist. 

“Do we have a choice?” Bobby adjusted his hat nervously. “You saw her stand up twice when she should have croaked. And that reaper...” 

“She said she only wanted information. Cas, you seemed to recognize her, what’s her deal?” Dean was vaguely glad for whatever the woman had given him, he didn’t think he’d be able to think calmly right now otherwise. 

Castiel shifted from his crouched position next to Sam and stood closer to Dean. “Harriet Jane Potter is from a wizarding community in England, they are different from here. Born with magic, no deals or bargaining.” He paused slightly, waiting for Dean’s nod of approval before continuing. “She has been fighting against evil from a young age. Was prophesied to defeat the most powerful dark wizard. She won the war when she was 17.” 

“War? Think we would have heard about a war.” Sammy interrupted. 

“They are a very private community and have means to remain secretive. Whatever they could not cover up I believe was attributed to terror attacks.” 

“The thing I wanna know is what’s she doing here.” Bobby frowned. 

“I’m assuming it has something to do with our good pal Lucy.” Dean said dryly, waving Cas to continue on. 

“She is responsible for the natural order between life and death. She became Master of Death near the end of the war and has maintained the balance since 1998.” 

“Master of D-“ Dean choked, eyes widening. “Then that- the reaper, that was-“ He could feel some panic beneath the waves of unnatural calm.

“Thanatos, incarnation of Death.” Cas stated matter of fact as if he was commenting on the weather. 

Sammy let out a low whistle. “How do you know all this?” 

Cas shifted on his feet awkwardly. “My brothers and I have been keeping watch over her. She is of great interest, a very impressive woman.” 

“Good to know I’m not the only one you’ve been keeping tabs on.” Dean muttered. 

“That’s good and all but what are we supposed to do about her sitting on my porch?”


End file.
